


You'll See

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute Beeftho</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeeissorandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/gifts).



"Come on Beef!" Etho whined adorably as he pulled at his boyfriend's hand. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Beef giggled, allowing himself to be pulled along by Etho, who was- bouncing off the walls- hyper. "Where are we going anyway?" 

"You'll see!" Etho said, his long silver hair falling in front of his eyes, making him look even more adorable, if that were even possible. 

Beef merely chuckled as he held Etho's hand, walking side by side with him. He hadn't a clue where on earth they were going, but as long as he was with Etho, he didn't care, not in the slightest. Especially not when Etho was being impossibly cute. 

"Did you have an energy drink or something?" He questioned with a chuckle.

Etho shook his head wildly, causing his- already messy- silver hair to go everywhere. "Nope! I'm just in a really good mood!" 

"I can tell." 

"I just... I just... I don't know! I'm just so happy!" Etho says with an overly adorable pout. 

He merely chuckled, giving Etho's hand a gentle squeeze. They continued walking for at least half an hour before Beef started questioning Etho again. 

"Really, where are we going?" 

"You'll see!" 

"We've been walking for almost forty minutes, where are you taking me?" 

"Here!" Etho says happily, stopping suddenly. 

Beef looked around himself, seeing a small park. "Why here?" He asked, feeling rather confused. 

"It's the first place I ever laid my eyes on you!" 

"It is, isn't it?" 

"Yeah! You were so cute trying to play with your sister even though you were far too big for the play set." Etho says, giggling loudly. 

Beef couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah, and you couldn't stop staring at my butt." 

Etho blushed lightly. "What? You have a nice butt." 

He rolled his eyes. "I know, you've told me." 

That only caused him to blush even more. 

"Anyway, why are we here?" 

Etho shrugged, starting to walk again, dragging Beef with him. 

"Where are we going now?" 

"You'll see." Etho said with that- ever adorable- goofy grin. 

Twenty minutes later, Beef was slightly annoyed. "Etho, really, where are we going?" 

"We're almost there! Just a few more minutes!" 

Beef couldn't help but smile at Etho's cheeriness, which didn't seem to fade in the slightest. 

"We're here!" 

Beef looked at the restaurant in confusion. "Isn't this the place I took you on our first date?" He questioned with a slight smile. 

"Yes!" Etho practically sang. "It's where I fell in love, too." 

"Mhm. It's where I fell in love with most adorable guy in this whole entire world." 

Etho blushed again, his pale cheeks becoming a rosy red. "Come on! We have one more place to go!"

"Why?" Beef asked as he was- yet again- dragged along. 

"You'll see." Etho responded, using the same answer as before, which just made Beef roll his eyes. 

"Are you trying to take us down memory lane or something?" 

Etho shrugged. "Something of the sort." 

"Why?" Beef asked, yet again. 

"No reason, just thought it would be fun." 

"I mean, walking for a million miles is definitely fun, but why, really?" 

"You'll see!" 

Beef just sighed and walked beside Etho, their fingers twined together loosely. They eventually reached a small bridge, which was over a small creek. 

"Okay. I know I've never seen this place before." Beef said confused, looking around them. "Why are we here?" 

"Just because." Etho spoke, his voice light and teasing and smile that reached his bright eyes, which Beef found ever so intriguing.

"Okay, there's obviously a reason, so spill it before I tickle it out of you." Beef says with a smirk. 

Etho put his hands up in defeat. "No tickles! I'll tell you!" 

Etho grabbed Beef's hands, looking into his eyes lovingly. "Beef. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I wanted to show you some of the good times we've had, so maybe we could imagine the future." Etho says, his voice wavering slightly. "Beef, will you marry me?" 

Beef's eyes widened in surprise, as a hand shot to cover his mouth. "Yes!" He practically yelled as he threw himself at Etho, who staggered, but caught him in a tight embrace. 

"I love you." He whispered, stroking Beef's soft brown hair. 

"I love you too." Beef murmured, his voice muffled by Etho's muscular chest.


End file.
